Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device and a data writing method, and in particular to an electronic device and a data writing method using RAMDisk and a hybrid hinting program to increase the speed of the data reading.
Description of the Related Art
These days, due to the rapid development of technology, users always use their electronic device to implement a plurality of functions. For pursuing better performance, the requirements for electronic devices have become increasingly high. The speed of accessing data in the storage unit is one of the main factors affecting the performance of an electronic device. The traditional Hard Disk Drive stores and retrieves digital information from the disk by using the magnetic head to change the magnetization on the disk. The advantages of the Hard Disk Drive are that it has high capacity and is cheap. Compared to the Hard Disk Drive, the advantages of a Solid State Disk are that it has low power consumption, no noise, and is shockproof. But the disadvantages are that it is expensive and its write count is limited. RAMDisk uses software to simulate a hard disk. Compared to the Hard Disk Drive, the advantage of the RAMDisk is that the speed of accessing data is faster, but the disadvantage is that the data will be lost in the event of power loss. Thus, how to improve the speed of accessing data by using the Hard Disk Drive, the Solid State Disk and the RAMDisk is a problem which needs to be solved immediately.